project_jojofandomcom-20200214-history
Morioh
Morioh is the first map the player spawns in. Items Dropped Items * [[Stand Arrow|'Stand Arrow']]' -' Spawns every 5 minutes. Can also be bought from the Shop for 3,500 money. * [[Rokakaka Fruit|'Rokakaka Fruit']]' -' Spawns every 5 minutes, with a 1/5 chance of actually spawning. Can also be bought from the Shop for 500 money. * [[Stone Mask|'Stone Mask']]' -' Spawns every 15 minutes, with a 1/5 chance of actually spawning. Can also be bought from the Shop for 15,000 money. * [[Stone Rokakaka Fruit|'Stone Rokakaka Fruit']]' -' Spawns every 40 minutes, with a 1/4 chance of actually spawning. Can also be bought from the Shop for 15,000 money. * [[Money Stack|'Money Stack']]' -' Spawns every 2 minutes. Upon being clicked on, gives 300 money (600, if obtained using Harvest). * Red Stone of Aja -''' Spawns every 60 minutes, with a 1/3 chance of actually spawning. Relatively does nothing itself, but if used with the spec Hamon, it'll give Joseph's Hamon. * 'DIO's Bone -' Spawns every 5 minutes, with a 1/3 chance of actually spawning. Upon being clicked on, gives 5% Worthiness (10%, if the player has 2x Worthiness). * 'Diary -' Spawns every 20 minutes, with a 1/4 chance of actually spawning. Upon being clicked on, gives 10% Worthiness (20%, if the player has 2x Worthiness). Items Given by NPCs * 'DIO's Diary -' Dropped by DIO. Upon being clicked on, gives 50% Worthiness (100%, if the player has 2x Worthiness). * 'Requiem Arrow '- Jotaro gives you this Item in his 2nd quest, where he asks for a Red Stone of Aja, and he will give you the Requiem Arrow for it. * 'Aja Mask '''If you have the Vampire Mask and the Red Stone of Aja in your inventory while talking to Jotaro, he will make Aja mask for you. * 'Fusion Mask 'This is also given by Jotaro, After doing all of his 5 quests. NPCs Enemies * '''Wooden Dummy -' Relatively easy to kill, and one of the first dummies the player comes across. Gives 50 money upon kill. * 'Ice Dummy -' Spawns at the ice lake. Gives 50 money upon kill. * 'Rock Dummy -' Spawns at the cave. Gives 50 money upon kill. * 'Metal Dummy -' Spawns near the players' spawn points. Gives 50 money upon kill. * 'Giant Dummy -' Spawns at the JoJo-a-GoGo to Education and Learning building. Gives 50 money upon kill. * 'Titan Dummy -' There are only two instances of them. One of them spawns at the outskirts of the middle square, and the other spawns at the pylon field. Each of them gives 50 money upon kill. * 'Hyperspace Dummy -' Has only one instance. Gives 50 money upon kill. * 'Ultimate Dummy -' Has only one instance. Gives 50 money upon kill. * [[Evil Stone Free User|'''Evil Stone Free User]]' and Stone Free -' There are two instances of them, each one spawning at each side of the JoJo-a-GoGo to Education and Learning building. Each of them gives 50 money upon kill. Bosses * [[DIO|'DIO']]' and The World -' Has a random spawn rate, and spawns with his Stand by the casino. Upon being killed, he drops his diary. * [[Notorious B.I.G.|'Notorious B.I.G.']]' -' Spawns after filling the B.I.G. Meter, which is located by one of the vampire houses. Interactive NPCs * William A. Zeppeli -''' Gives you Hamonic (Stand Name) or Jonathan's Hamon. (If you have no stand). * 'Caesar Zeppeli - '''Gives you Caesar's Hamon. * 'Gyro Zeppeli - 'Gives you spin. ** 'Gyro's clones - 'They give you different quests. * 'Jotaro Kujo - 'Gives 5 quests. You can see them if you go to his page. (Jotaro Kujo) * 'Enrico Pucci - '''If you have 5% worth, You can save a stand in his Stand Storage. To get it out, just get another stand and another 5% worth. Stand levels '''DONT reset. Category:MapsCategory:Part 4Category:Part 8